


Behind the Mask

by YamiSofopue



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Drama, M/M, Werder Bremen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiSofopue/pseuds/YamiSofopue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Unser zweiter Florian hat mich vor ein paar Tagen auf die Idee gebracht, auf diese Karnevalsfeier zu gehen. „Das Motto ist Musicalstars“, hat er gesagt, „und ich kann mir dich echt total gut als Phantom der Oper vorstellen.“" - Auch wenn er gar nicht so genau weiß, warum, folgt Florian Trinks diesem Tipp. Und macht auf der Feier eine interessante Bekanntschaft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiriert wurde dieser Zweiteiler durch den Film "Phantom der Oper" den wir uns an unserem ersten Abend in Bremen reinzogen.  
> Protagonist... ist unser reizender Florian Trinks (mal wieder v_v).  
> Übrigens wird es im Laufe der FF vielleicht noch etwas verwirrend. In diesem Kapitel ist mit "Flori" der werte Herr Hartherz gemeint :)

**Behind the Mask**  
  
 _PoV: Florian Trinks_  
  
Mit einer gehörigen Portion Skepsis betrachte ich das Gebäude vor mir. Soll ich da wirklich reingehen? Andererseits – warum nicht? Ich habe mir einmal die Mühe gemacht, herzukommen und auch die Vorbereitung war etwas zeitaufwendig. Jetzt wieder gehen, wäre auch Unsinn, denn zu Hause hätte ich nicht wirklich etwas zu tun, außer mich ein wenig zu langweilen. Schulternzuckend trete ich also auf die Eingangstür zu und schiebe sie auf.  
Im Inneren empfängt mich gleißend helles Licht, angenehme Wärme … und jede Menge Menschen in zugegebenermaßen ziemlich ausgefallenen Kostümen. Und obwohl ich mir große Mühe mit meinem eigenen Outfit gegeben habe, fühle ich mich jetzt fast schon ein wenig fehl am Platz. Unser zweiter Florian hat mich vor ein paar Tagen auf die Idee gebracht, auf diese Karnevalsfeier zu gehen. „Das Motto ist Musicalstars“, hat er gesagt, „und ich kann mir dich echt total gut als Phantom der Oper vorstellen.“ Jetzt stehe ich hier, mit einer Maske, die das halbe Gesicht bedeckt, in entsprechender Kleidung … und stelle fest, dass andere Leute viel kreativer waren als ich.  
  
Ein bisschen frage ich mich ja, was ich allein hier will. Eigentlich hatte Flori überlegt, ob er auch mitkommt. Es war sogar alles schon geplant, aber heute bekam ich dann einen Anruf, dass er sich nicht gut fühlt und nicht mitkommt. Weil ich nun aber schon alles vorbereitet hatte, habe ich mich entschieden, alleine zu gehen. Das finde ich jetzt so im Nachhinein betrachtet reichlich sinnlos. Denn selbst wenn ich hier irgendjemanden kennen sollte, werde ich es vermutlich nicht einmal merken aufgrund der teilweise wirklich ausgefallenen Kostüme.  
‚Erst mal was trinken’, denke ich mir also und schlage mich zur Bar durch. Dann kann ich mich immer noch auf die Suche nach irgendwelcher guten Gesellschaft machen, mit der ich mir die Zeit besser vertreiben kann. An der Bar ordere ich erst einmal einen alkoholfreien Cocktail, ein bisschen Profi bin ich ja doch, und schaue mich dann im Saal um. Es sind wirklich ziemlich ausgefallene Sachen dabei. Starlight Express meine ich zu erkennen, obwohl meine Kenntnis dieses Musicals nicht über Fernsehwerbung hinausgeht, und auch Cats ist vertreten. Ebenso läuft da irgendwo ein Tarzan herum. Aber mit vielen anderen Figuren kann ich einfach gar nichts anfangen.  
  
Bekannte Gesichter sehe ich wie erwartet gar keine. Trotzdem gleitet mein Blick weiterhin suchend durch die Menschenmenge in der Hoffnung, irgendwen zu erspähen, der vielleicht genauso allein gelassen hier herumsitzt wie ich und dem ich ein wenig Gesellschaft leisten könnte.  
Ich werde sogar fündig – und es passt wie die Faust auf’s Auge: Am anderen Ende des Saals, ganz am Rand, sitzt ein junges Mädchen, verkleidet als Christine. Der Gegenpart zum Phantom der Oper. Lange, gelockte Haare, dezent geschminkt … und ein wunderschönes weißes Kleid. Welches zwar betont, dass sie nicht allzu viel Oberweite zu bieten hat, aber das tut ihrer Schönheit keinen Abbruch.  
Was mich allerdings etwas irritiert, ist die Tatsache, dass mir ihre Gesichtszüge bekannt vorkommen. Sie ähnelt irgendwem. Ich bin mir sicher, sie nicht zu kennen, doch ihr Gesicht meine ich schon einmal irgendwo gesehen zu haben. Das fasziniert mich noch mehr. Aber ich kann sie gar nicht kennen – an ein dermaßen schönes Mädchen müsste ich mich doch erinnern.  
Ich beschließe, sie einfach eine Weile zu beobachten, da sie sich immer wieder umsieht. Vielleicht ist sie gar nicht allein da, sondern sucht jemanden. Oder wartet auf jemanden. Wäre gut vorstellbar, so, wie sie sich immer wieder umschaut. Entschlossen lasse ich mich auf einem Hocker an der Bar nieder und beobachte einfach. Ich bin felsenfest entschlossen, sie anzusprechen, sollte nicht noch irgendjemand dazu kommen.  
  
Etwa eine halbe Stunde später ist die Schönheit in Weiß aber immer noch allein. Und immer öfter glaube ich, dass ihr Blick nicht suchend ist, sondern eher total verunsichert. Eingeschüchtert. Als habe sie Angst vor etwas. Sie hat ihren Platz am Rande des Saals die ganze Zeit nicht verlassen, sondern beobachtet nur schweigend das Treiben. Soeben lässt sie wieder ihren Blick schweifen. Ich versuche, ihren Augen zu folgen … und ganz plötzlich fixiert sie mich. Das ist meine Chance. Wenn nicht jetzt, wann dann? Ich erhebe mich entschlossen, stelle mein leeres Glas weg und begebe mich auf den Weg durch den Saal. Mein Blick ist die ganze Zeit auf die schöne ‚Christine’ gerichtet. Und auch ihre Augen lassen keinen Augenblick ab von mir. Wieder fällt mir auf, dass sie mich anschaut wie ein verschrecktes Reh. Als habe sie Angst vor etwas.  
Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich plötzlich an einem unbesetzten Tisch unweit von mir einen Blumenstrauß zur Dekoration. Kurzerhand ändere ich meinen Weg etwas, lasse die Schönheit für einen Augenblick aus den Augen und gehe auf den Tisch zu. So kitschig das auch wirken mag, ich zupfe eine rote Rose aus dem Strauß und mache mich dann wieder auf den Weg zu der ‚Christine’. Die sitzt noch immer an derselben Stelle, hat sich keinen Millimeter davon bewegt und scheint mich beobachtet zu haben. Als ich sie anlächle, weiten sich ihre Augen ein wenig und ich bilde mir ein, dass sie sogar ein wenig rot anläuft. Selbst das macht sie einfach nur noch schöner. Ihre Schüchternheit und offenbare Unbeholfenheit machen mich wahnsinnig.  
  
Als ich vor ihr stehe, wendet sie schnell den Blick ab. So leicht wirst du mich nicht los. Ich setze mein charmantestes Lächeln auf und trete vor sie, halte ihr die Rose hin. „Entschuldige bitte, aber darf ich dich zum Tanz bitten?“, frage ich sie einfach. Sie zögert einen Augenblick, will erst den Kopf schütteln. Dabei wird ihre Gesichtsfarbe noch eine Nuance dunkler. Schließlich senkt sie kurz den Blick, greift dann nach der Rose … und nickt. Ein zaghaftes Nicken. Aber immerhin ein Nicken. Die Rose legt sie vorsichtig ab und steht dann auf, schaut mir direkt in die Augen. Keine Schwierigkeit für sie, da sie fast genauso groß ist wie ich. Für einen Augenblick frage ich mich, ob sie mich erkannt hat, immerhin bin ich als Werder-Spieler auch nicht mehr unbedingt unbekannt in dieser Stadt. Aber diesen Gedanken schiebe ich weg. Stattdessen greife ich nach ihrer Hand und ziehe sie mit mir auf die Tanzfläche. Haben sich die Tanzstunden doch noch einmal gelohnt.  
Meine Christine ist zwar selbst offenbar nicht die beste Tänzerin, aber das stört mich im Moment gar nicht, solang ich sie aus nächster Nähe betrachten kann. Sie sieht wirklich wunderschön aus. Auch wenn mir ihre Gesichtszüge nach wie vor bekannt vorkommen.  
„Ich hab dich eine Weile beobachtet … Du bist auch allein hier, oder?“; frage ich schließlich, nachdem wir einige Zeit schweigend miteinander getanzt haben. Muss doch irgendwie machbar sein, sie aus der Reserve zu locken. Meine Christine nickt und kurz treffen sich unsere Blicke. Ihre Augen sind so wunderschön, auch wenn mir ihre Unsicherheit daraus fast entgegenspringt, sie sogar ängstlich aussieht. Dann senkt sie den Blick schnell wieder und konzentriert sich aufs Tanzen, obwohl ich sie führe und es inzwischen fast von allein läuft.  
  
Krampfhaft überlege ich, wie ich sie zum Sprechen bewege. Versuche es immer wieder mit Smalltalk. Aber entweder ich bekomme gar keine Antwort oder nur Nicken und Kopfschütteln. Fast ein wenig frustrierend, auch wenn es sie ein wenig geheimnisvoller macht.  
Schließlich bleibt sie einfach stehen und deutet in Richtung des oberen Stockwerkes. Ich folge der Geste und erblicke die offene Balkontür. „Kurze Pause?“, frage ich also, erhalte als Antwort wieder nur ein Nicken und schon dreht sie sich um, greift sich schnell die Rose, welche ich ihr gegeben habe und geht dann in Richtung der Treppen, die nach oben führen. Kurz wendet sie sich zu mir um, als wolle sie sich vergewissern, dass ich ihr folge. Also setze ich mich auch in Bewegung und folge ihr.  
  
Ich folge ihr auf den Balkon. Außer uns ist niemand hier draußen. Es ist auch ziemlich frisch draußen. Kein Wunder, dass niemand sonst hier ist. Meine ‚Christine’ nähert sich dem Geländer, lehnt sich dagegen und schaut in die Ferne. Langsam trete ich hinter sie, bemerke, dass sie ein wenig zittert. Also gehe ich noch einen Schritt näher und lege meine Hände links und rechts von ihr auf das Balkongeländer, gehe so eng wie möglich an sie heran. „Kalt, oder?“, flüstere ich ihr dann ins Ohr, spüre fast schon, wie sie erzittert und dann wieder nur schweigend nickt. Kurzerhand lege ich meine Arme um sie und ziehe sie enger an mich, um ihr ein wenig Wärme zu spenden. „Ich hoffe, ich trete dir nicht zu nahe, wenn ich dir sage, dass du wunderschön bist“, spreche ich dann leise weiter. Von ihr kommt keine Reaktion, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie wieder ein wenig rot geworden ist.  
Sie dreht sich langsam in meinen Armen um und schaut mir tief in die Augen. Ein entwaffnender Blick, muss ich sagen. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass sie tief in meine Seele sehen kann und ein Schauer läuft mir über den Rücken. Langsam hebt sie ihre Hand und greift nach meiner Maske. Wieder habe ich einen Augenblick lang Angst, dass sie mich erkennt. Sanft lässt sie dann ihre Finger über meine Wange gleiten, ihre Augen sind nach wie vor auf meine gerichtet. Schließlich kann ich nicht mehr an mich halten und beuge mich zu ihr, um meine Lippen sanft auf ihre zu legen. Zaghaft erwidert sie den Kuss, genauso schüchtern wie sie sich den ganzen Abend über verhalten hat. Eine unschuldige Berührung unserer Lippen und spätestens jetzt fühle ich überall ein angenehmes Kribbeln.  
Da ich bisher keine Gegenwehr bekommen habe, versuche ich, den Kuss vorsichtig zu vertiefen, indem ich mit meiner Zunge sanft gegen ihre Lippen stupse. Allerdings scheint ihr dies doch zu viel zu sein. Sie stößt mich von sich und schaut mich erschrocken an, wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht. Dann läuft sie einfach davon, meine Maske nimmt sie mit sich.  
Und ich bin zu perplex, um ihr hinterherzulaufen.  
  
Nach dieser Pleite ist meine Laune irgendwo tief im Keller und ich mache mich auch auf den Nachhauseweg. Manchmal ist das Leben echt unfair.  
  
Am nächsten Tag beim Training fragt Flori direkt nach, ob ich auch ohne ihn auf die Feier gegangen bin. „Jepp“, antworte ich träge, überlege dann einen Augenblick und beschließe, ihm von meiner Begegnung zu erzählen. Gespannt lauscht er meiner Erzählung und grinst dann breit. „Alter, Flo du Schwerenöter. Vielleicht siehst du deine Schönheit irgendwann nochmal wieder.“ Mein Gesichtsausdruck muss ziemlich skeptisch sein, als ich zu ihm rübersehe. Er grinst allerdings nur und zuckt mit den Schultern. „Na wenn sie kein Phantom war, ist das doch nicht ausgeschlossen. Wer weiß, vielleicht ist dir deine Christine sogar näher, als du denkst?“  
Ein wenig unwirsch schüttele ich den Kopf. „Selbst wenn. Ihr Abgang hat mir ja eigentlich gezeigt, dass ihr Interesse an mir nicht groß genug war.“ – „Ey komm, du hast selbst gesagt, dass sie schüchtern war. Vielleicht hast du sie nur etwas … überfordert.“ Ich zucke mit den Schultern. „Ist ja auch egal. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich sie so bald wiedersehe.“  
  
Auch wenn ich es mir irgendwie wünsche.  
Schon allein, weil ihr Schweigen so mysteriös war.  
Und weil ich mich immer noch frage, wem sie so ähnlich sieht.  
  
***  
  
Da das Thema damit vom Tisch ist, fällt es mir selbst auch leicht, damit abzuschließen und fast zwei Wochen später ist es so gut wie vergessen. Gibt schließlich Wichtigeres im Leben. Beziehungsweise geht das Leben weiter. Zum Beispiel mit einem gemütlichen Abend bei Tom zu Hause. Der hat uns zum Zocken eingeladen, um mal wieder einen Abend zu entspannen. Morgen ist trainingsfrei, deswegen wäre es auch nicht schlimm, wenn es heute etwas später werden sollte.  
Und so sitzen wir gerade in lockerer Runde beisammen, überwiegend der jüngere Teil der Mannschaft, und tun einfach das, was andere Jungen in unserem Alter auch tun: Chips essen, Bier trinken, FIFA-Turniere ausspielen. Den Profi in uns haben wir alle einfach mal für eine Nacht in den Schrank gesperrt. Hin und wieder braucht man sowas einfach.  
  
„Man, Flo! Warum wohn ich mit einem dummen Sack wie dir überhaupt zusammen?“, flucht Lenni gerade, nachdem er mit einer ziemlich peinlichen Leistung gegen mich verloren hat. Ich grinse und zucke mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht hoffst du, dass mein außergewöhnliches Talent auf dich abfärbt, wenn wir die gleiche Luft atmen“, spekuliere ich dann und erhebe mich. Mit einem Zug leere ich den Rest meiner Bierflasche und verlasse dann den Raum. Ich muss dringend aufs Klo. Allerdings war ich bisher noch nicht wirklich oft bei Tom. Eigentlich sogar noch nie, fällt mir gerade auf. Das Badezimmer zu finden, entwickelt sich also zu einer ungeahnten Schwierigkeit. Auf gut Glück steuere ich irgendeine Tür an und öffne sie. Kurz taste ich nach dem Lichtschalter und als die Lampe angeht, stelle ich fest, dass ich in Toms Zimmer gelandet bin.  
Neugierig wie ich bin, ist die Tatsache, dass ich gerade eigentlich auf Toilette wollte, erst einmal vergessen. Stattdessen schiebe ich die Zimmertür weiter auf und betrete den Raum, um mich umzusehen. Toms Zimmer habe ich schließlich auch noch nie gesehen, aber es interessiert mich, wie er wohl so wohnt. Ich weiß nicht, was ich erwartet habe, aber spektakulär ist das Zimmer jetzt nicht. Bett, Schreibtisch, bequeme Sitzecke, große Fenster, Poster von Fußballern an den Wänden, nichts Unerwartetes. Ich gehe ein paar Schritte weiter, drehe mich langsam im Kreis und schaue mich weiter um.  
  
Und plötzlich erstarre ich.  
Auf der kleinen Kommode neben dem Bett liegt sie.  
  
Die weiße Maske, die ich selbst vor zwei Wochen als Phantom getragen habe.  
  
Mein Herz rast und ich weiß nicht, was ich denken soll. Wie kommt diese Maske hierher? Das kann doch gar nicht sein … Diese Christine hat sie doch mitgenommen. Oder hat Tom zufällig einfach eine ähnliche? Tausend Gedanken auf einmal kommen mir. Ich versuche mich zu beruhigen und etwas rationaler zu denken. Und gehe dann entschlossen auf seinen Kleiderschrank zu, ziehe die Tür auf.  
Ich weiß nicht, was ich erwarte oder mir davon erhoffe. Aber ich scanne den Schrank förmlich ab  auf der Suche nach irgendetwas, was ihn verrät. Schließlich gehe ich in die Knie und untersuche die unteren Schrankfächer. Habe einen Moment lang doch Bedenken, immerhin dringe ich hier ganz schön weit in Toms Privatsphäre ein.  
Und das lohnt sich sogar. Ich will gerade wieder aufstehen, den Schrank schließen und diese Maske als dummen Zufall abtun, als ich am Schrankboden ein paar Locken sehe. Eine Perücke mit langen Haaren. Das ist doch …  
  
Und plötzlich fällt es mir auch wie Schuppen von den Augen, warum mir diese Christine so bekannt vorkam.  
Ihre Gesichtszüge und ihre Augen …  
Weil ich Tom schließlich fast jeden Tag beim Training sehe.  
Oh Gott, scheiße.  
Ich habe Tom geküsst.  
  
Ich schlage schnell die Schranktür zu und erhebe mich. Binnen weniger Sekunden verdrücke ich mich aus Toms Zimmer und bei der nächsten Tür erwische ich sogar das Bad.  
Nachdem ich nun endlich erledigt habe, wozu ich eigentlich aufgestanden bin, verweile ich einige Augenblicke, starre in den Spiegel und spritze mir Wasser ins Gesicht. Ich habe Tom geküsst. Tom hat sich als Christine verkleidet.  
…  
Flori hat mir empfohlen, zu dieser Karnevalsfeier zu gehen.  
Er hat gesagt, das Phantom der Oper würde mir stehen.  
Tom ist als Christine dort erschienen.  
  
Das haben die doch mit Absicht gemacht.  
  
Inzwischen ziemlich angefressen begebe ich mich wieder ins Wohnzimmer, wo der Rest noch lärmend am Spielen ist. „Ey Flo, das hat aber gedauert“, ruft mir Felix zu, „haste dich verlaufen?“ – „Kann man so sagen“, brumme ich und werfe einen finsteren Blick zu Flori und Tom, welche förmlich aufeinander hängen und leise miteinander reden. Die beiden sind beste Freunde. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass sie das irgendwie ausgeheckt haben.  
Deswegen hat diese Christine auch nicht gesprochen. Ich hätte Toms Stimme erkannt. Es regt mich gerade richtig auf, dass ich mich so habe hinter’s Licht führen lassen. Hauptsache, die beiden hatten ihren Spaß. Dass ich sauer bin, bekommt auch gleich Niclas zu spüren, der mein nächster FIFA-Gegner ist. Ich spiele unkonzentriert, aber aggressiv. „Was soll das denn?“, schimpft Niclas irgendwann, als ich abermals einen seiner Spieler brutal foule. Die Quittung dafür ist ein Platzverweis und das Ende der Partie eine Niederlage für mich in Unterzahl.  
„Was ging denn mit dir gerade?“, fragt Niclas mich perplex. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und verzichte auf eine Antwort. Aus dem Turnier bin ich jetzt raus. Und meine Laune ist immer noch nicht besser.  
Wieder werfe ich einen Blick zu Tom und Flori. Ich kann es einfach nicht fassen, dass die beiden mich so gelinkt haben. Und jetzt lachen sie sich wahrscheinlich ins Fäustchen, weil ich echt so doof war und da hingegangen bin. Dass ich dann auch noch auf Tom reingefallen bin. Eigentlich hatte ich die beiden nicht so eingeschätzt. Vor allem Tom nicht. Ich will es gar nicht glauben, aber es spricht alles dafür.  
  
„Leute, was haltet ihr von einer Runde ‚Ich hab noch nie’?“, schlägt Flori eine gute halbe Stunde später vor. Erst fünf Minuten zuvor ist Niclas als Gewinner aus unserem FIFA-Turnier hervorgegangen. Zustimmendes Gemurmel ist zu hören und kurz darauf sitzen wir auch schon alle in einem Kreis auf den Boden. Flori und Tom bringen Getränke und Gläser herbei und bereiten alles vor. Während ich sie dabei beobachte, kommt mir eine Idee. Was bietet sich besser an, um meinen Verdacht zu bestätigen, als dieses Spiel? Ich muss nur gezielt die richtigen Fragen stellen.  
„Ich fang an“, kündigt Flori an, „ich hab noch nie nach ner Feier einen Blackout gehabt.“ Und damit ist die erste Runde eingeleitet. Ich hab noch nie einen Baum umarmt, ich hab noch nie einen Klingelstreich gemacht, ich hab noch nie meine Mutter angelogen (… ja klar, der Kroos kann uns erzählen, was er will, das glaubt er doch selbst nicht!), ich hab noch nie beim Zocken gecheatet, ich hab noch nie der Freundin eines Kumpels auf den Arsch geglotzt. „Ich hab noch nie einen Kerl geküsst“, behaupte ich einfach. Obwohl ich das ja habe, wenn das auf dieser Feier wirklich Tom war. Aber der weiß ja nicht, dass ich es weiß. Und gerade ihn beobachte ich jetzt ganz genau, bekomme ansonsten nichts von meiner Umwelt mit.  
Tom scheint ein wenig blasser zu werden, seine Hand krallt sich fester um sein Glas. Schließlich setzt er es an die Lippen und trinkt. Ich hebe die Augenbrauen. Immerhin ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung. Dass die anderen sich über irgendwas – oder irgendwen, vielleicht sogar über Tom – lustig machen, ist für mich gerade zweitrangig. Ich warte einfach auf die nächste Runde, lege mir meine Frage zurecht. Und beobachte die ganze Zeit Tom. Dem scheint inzwischen ein bisschen unwohl zu sein. Ich glaube nicht, dass das am Alkohol liegt. Das hat wohl eher andere Ursachen, da bin ich mir ziemlich sicher.  
„Ey, Flo, du bist dran“, stupst Lenni mich plötzlich in die Seite. Ich löse meinen Blick für einen Moment von Tom, überlege nochmal kurz und grinse dann. „Ich hab noch nie Frauenkleider getragen“, gebe ich dann zum Besten. Wieder beobachte ich Tom dabei, der mich jetzt erschrocken aus weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrt. Ihm ist jegliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen und noch ehe irgendjemand etwas sagen kann, hat er sein Glas fallen gelassen, ist aufgestanden und aus dem Raum geflitzt.  
  
Jackpot.  
Hab wohl ins Schwarze getroffen.  
  
„Was geht denn mit dem?“, fragt Niclas verwirrt und schaut in die Runde. „Ihm ist wohl übel geworden“, antwortet Flori, schaut dabei allerdings mich an. Auffordernd. Anklagend. Was will er mir damit sagen? Darf ich das als ein „Outing“ sehen? Wenn er genau weiß, dass meine Frage Tom so aus der Bahn geworfen hat, kann ich davon ausgehen, dass er tatsächlich in der ganzen Geschichte mit drinsteckt. Arschloch.  
Flori nickt leicht in Richtung der Tür. „Geh schon“, formt er lautlos mit den Lippen. Seufzend stelle ich mein Glas ab und stehe auf. „Ich geh mal nach Tom sehen“, erkläre ich dann an den Rest gewandt, der einfach mit dem Spiel weitermacht. Dann kann ich ihn mir wenigstens gleich vorknöpfen.  
Ich verlasse das Wohnzimmer und schaue mich kurz um. Seine Zimmertür ist nur angelehnt, obwohl ich sie vorhin geschlossen habe. Also muss er da drin sein. Mit wenigen Schritten stehe ich in der Tür, öffne sie ein wenig weiter. Tom läuft im Raum auf und ab, streicht sich mit den Händen durch die Haare und wirkt total durch den Wind. „Überraschung“, mache ich auf mich aufmerksam und verleihe meiner Stimme bewusst einen Ton, der verdeutlicht, wie wenig begeistert ich von seiner Aktion bin.  
Erschrocken dreht er sich um, starrt mich wieder aus seinen weit aufgerissenen blauen Augen an. Dann setzt er an, etwas zu sagen, aber ich lasse ihn gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so ein Arschloch bist, Tom. Oder sollte ich besser sagen, ‚Christine’?“ Meine Abscheu kann ich vor allem bei dem letzten Wort nicht verbergen. Im Moment versuche ich noch, ruhig zu bleiben, aber ich befürchte, dass ich das nicht mehr allzu lang schaffe.  
  
„Woher …“, setzt mein Mannschaftskollege leise an, unterbricht sich aber sofort selbst und starrt mich nur weiter an. Ich schnaube leicht und verschränke die Arme, durchquere den Raum. „Woher ich weiß, dass du das warst? Ich hab mich vorhin in der Tür geirrt, als ich das Bad gesucht hab, und bin in deinem Zimmer gelandet. Und da hab ich die hier“, ich greife nach der Maske und drehe mich wieder zu Tom, wedele ein paar Mal damit hin und her, „gesehen. Kam mir ziemlich bekannt vor. Hätte ja alles ein interessanter Zufall sein können. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass sich die Perücke in deinem Kleiderschrank als Zufall verbuchen lässt. Du bist so ein gottverdammtes Arschloch.“  
Ich hole Luft und schaue Tom dann wütend an. Der sieht aus wie ein geprügelter Hund. Wirkt ein wenig eingeschüchtert und fast schon bemitleidenswert. Aber nur fast. Zu meinen Vorwürfen sagt er gar nichts. Sollte mir als Bestätigung reichen. „Wie arm ist das eigentlich? Verkleidest dich als Frau und knutschst mit einem Teamkollegen rum … Und lass mich raten. Der Hartherz hängt da mit drin. ‚Komm doch mit zu dieser Mottofeier, Phantom der Oper steht dir sicher total gut’, blablabla. Das habt ihr doch alles geplant. Und wahrscheinlich war der dumme Sack selber doch irgendwo auf der Feier und hat das alles noch fein dokumentiert, damit auch ja die ganze Mannschaft was davon hat, wie ich Depp mich von dir verarschen lasse.“  
Tom hört sich geduldig meine Vorwürfe an. Inzwischen schaut er mich aber nicht mehr mit seinem Geprügelter-Hund-Blick an. Stattdessen lernt er das Muster seines Teppichs auswendig. Das macht mich nur noch wütender. „Ich hätte dich nie so eingeschätzt“, keife ich sauer. „Aber die Hauptsache is ja, dass ihr beide euch prächtig amüsiert habt, nicht wahr? Gott, dass du so scheiße sein kannst … Alter, ich kenn dich gar nicht. Eigentlich hättest DU die Maske tragen müssen, du Schauspieler.“  
Damit pfeffere ich ihm das Ding vor die Füße. Zeit zu gehen. Mit einer Wand reden kann ich auch Zuhause. Schnellen Schrittes verlasse ich Toms Zimmer, hole meine Sachen im Wohnzimmer und mache mich dann auf und davon. Es macht mich rasend, dass er wirklich überhaupt keine Reaktion gezeigt hat. Nicht ein Wort der Rechtfertigung kam, nichts. Er hat das alles einfach über sich ergehen lassen. Und lacht sich jetzt wahrscheinlich noch ins Fäustchen, weil es sicherlich auch tierisch lustig war, wie ich mich aufgeregt habe wie Rumpelstilzchen persönlich.  
  
Mir wird schlecht von dem Gedanken, mit so jemandem in einer Mannschaft spielen zu müssen.  
  
Ich hab mich echt noch nie so hintergangen gefühlt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begeben wir uns jetzt in Toms Sicht der Dinge. Damit erreichen wir übrigens auch den Punkt, an dem es verwirrend wird. Hier ist die Quelle des Florian-Problems. Wisst ihr, wie schwierig es ist, eine FF mit zwei Charakteren zu schreiben, die den gleichen Namen haben?  
> Da Florian Hartherz Toms bester Freund ist, ist er in diesem Teil Flo, während Florian Trinks stets Florian ist. Ich hoffe, es verwirrt euch nicht. In meinen eigenen Notizen stand jedenfalls überall "Harti", wenn ich Hartherz meinte v___v (...was mich tierisch an meinen PC erinnerte, der heißt nämlich Hartmut.)

_[PoV: Tom Trybull]_  
  
Kaum, dass Florian den Raum verlassen hat, sacke ich auf die Knie und vergrabe das Gesicht in den Händen. Ich musste die ganze Zeit an mich halten, um nicht direkt in Tränen auszubrechen, deswegen konnte ich ihn auch nicht anschauen, geschweige denn mich irgendwie rechtfertigen. Eigentlich bin ich keine Memme, die direkt mit heulen anfängt. Aber Florians Worte haben mich verletzt. Zu wissen, dass der Mensch, für den man Gefühle hat, nichts mehr mit einem zu tun haben will und einen für das größte Arschloch der Welt hält, ist nicht gerade schön.  
  
„Tom, was ist passiert?“, höre ich plötzlich Flos Stimme aus Richtung der Tür. Ich hebe langsam den Kopf und schaue ihn an. Nur wenige Augenblicke später sitzt er neben mir und zieht mich in eine feste Umarmung. „Wo sind die anderen?“, frage ich zuerst. „Hab ich nach Hause geschickt“, antwortet mir mein bester Freund und streichelt sanft über meinen Rücken, „hab ihnen gesagt, dass es dir wohl nicht so gut geht. Das haben sie dann hingenommen. Willst du mir erzählen, was vorgefallen ist? Florian kam ins Wohnzimmer gestürmt, hat sich seine Sachen geschnappt und ist einfach davon gerauscht.“  
Es beruhigt mich Gott sei Dank ziemlich, dass Flo mich im Arm hält und mir die ganze Zeit über den Rücken streichelt, wodurch ich ihm von den Vorgängen eben erzählen kann, ohne wieder in Tränen auszubrechen. Aber während ich das Geschehene wiedergebe, komme ich auch erst richtig dazu, darüber nachzudenken und ich werde stutzig. „Florian hat mit keinem Wort irgendwas erwähnt, dass er gemerkt hat, dass ich schwul bin“, gebe ich nachdenklich von mir und wische mir über die Augen. „Eigentlich hätte er mich doch anschreien müssen, dass ich widerlich bin und er deswegen nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben will. Aber … er denkt, dass wir ihn verarscht haben …“  
  
„Das ist meine Schuld“, kommt es plötzlich leise von Flo. Verwirrt schaue ich auf, genau in seine Augen und sehe, wie er mich entschuldigend anschaut. „Er muss ja denken, dass wir zwei irgendwas ausgeheckt haben. Er ist nicht von allein auf die Idee gekommen, zu dieser Feier zu gehen, sondern ich hab es ihm geraten. Herrgott, ich hab ihm gesagt, er könne doch da als Phantom der Oper hingehen.“ Ich spüre förmlich, wie es in meinem Kopf zu arbeiten anfängt.  
  
 _„Der Hartherz hängt da mit drin. ‚Komm doch mit zu dieser Mottofeier, Phantom der Oper steht dir sicher total gut’, blablabla.“_  
  
„Warum hast du das gemacht?“, entfährt es mir entsetzt und ich schaue Flo fast schon wütend an. „Weißt du, was ich für eine scheiß Angst hatte, als ich Florian erkannt habe und er dann auch noch zu mir kam? Ich dachte, er weiß auch, wer ich bin. Und ich häng da in einem Frauenkostüm auf dieser Feier. Was glaubst du, was passiert wäre, hätte er mich schon eher erkannt?“  
„Psht“, unterbricht Flo mich und ich spüre, wie seine Hand durch meine Haare gleitet. Sofort beruhige ich mich wieder ein bisschen und lehne mich an ihn. „Ich hab da gar nicht groß drüber nachgedacht, welche Konsequenzen das für dich haben kann, Tom. Ich wollte dir einen Gefallen tun. Man, du bist schon so lange in ihn verknallt. Ich hab das irgendwie als Chance gesehen, dass du ihm nahe sein kannst. Hat ja auch irgendwie funktioniert.“ – „Ja, ganz toll hat das funktioniert“, erwidere ich sarkastisch, „jetzt redet Florian nämlich nie wieder ein Wort mit mir, weil er denkt, ich hätte davon gewusst und das nur gemacht, um ihn irgendwie vorzuführen. Und leichter ist es nach dieser Feier für mich schließlich auch nicht geworden. Nachdem er mich geküsst hat, weiß ich nämlich, was ich nicht haben kann.“  
Ich seufze leise und streiche mir durch’s Gesicht. „Was sollte das denn bringen, Flo? Hast du gedacht, wir verbringen da einen schönen Abend miteinander, tanzen ein bisschen, knutschen ein bisschen und irgendwann reiße ich mir die Perücke vom Kopf und sage: ‚Hey Florian, ich bin’s, dein Kollege Tom. Ich steh total auf dich’, und er antwortet dann: ‚Prima, ich steh nämlich auch auf dich’? Und anschließend reiten wir zusammen glücklich auf einem weißen Schimmel in den Sonnenuntergang? So einfach ist das nicht. Florian ist nicht schwul. Der steht auf Frauen und nicht auf mich.“ – „Ich weiß doch“, kommt es fast schon niedergeschlagen von Flo, „und es tut mir echt leid, dass ich dich in diese Situation gebracht habe. So weit hab ich wirklich nicht gedacht.“ Ich seufze leise und schiebe Flo ein Stück weg. „Ist okay. Jetzt ist eh alles zu spät. Schläfst du heute hier? Ich will nicht alleine sein …“  
Sofort nickt Flo und wir erheben uns vom Boden meines Zimmers. Allerdings bücke ich mich kurz darauf noch einmal, um die Maske aufzuheben, welche Florian mir vorhin vor die Füße geworfen hat. Mit einem traurigen Lächeln betrachte ich sie und lege sie dann auf den Schreibtisch. Irgendetwas hält mich davon ab, die Maske wegzuwerfen.  
Anschließend machen wir beide uns bettfertig und verkriechen uns in meinem Bett. Hat sich irgendwann so ergeben, dass wir beide in einem Bett schlafen. Breit genug ist es ja. Und gerade jetzt bin ich froh, meinen besten Freund an meiner Seite zu wissen.  
Schon bald erkenne ich an Flos ruhigen Atemzügen, dass er eingeschlafen sein muss. Ich allerdings liege wach und erinnere mich daran, wie diese ganze Geschichte überhaupt zustande gekommen ist.  
  
 _„Ach komm schon, das wird bestimmt total lustig“, redet Flo auf mich ein. Ich betrachte skeptisch den Flyer in meiner Hand. Irgendeine Motto-Karnevalsparty. „Musicalstars“ steht darauf geschrieben. „Ich hab es wirklich nicht so mit Musicals“, erwidere ich lahm und gebe Flo den Flyer zurück. „Macht doch nichts“, meint der gut gelaunt, „du sollst ja auch keine Musicals darbieten oder sonstwas, sondern dich nur als irgendeine Musicalfigur verkleiden. Das kann ja wohl kaum die Schwierigkeit sein.“  
Resigniert seufze ich und zucke mit den Schultern. „Wenn du das sagst“, gebe ich mich dann geschlagen. Flo grinst zufrieden und wuschelt mir durch die mühevoll gestylten Haare – Arschloch, und mit sowas bin ich befreundet. „Du wirst es echt nicht bereuen. Man, das wird total geil. Müssen uns nur noch überlegen, als was wir uns verkleiden.“ – „Du gibst bestimmt einen wunderbaren Tarzan ab“, brumme ich und richte meine Haare notdürftig wieder her. Als Antwort bekomme ich einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf, der nicht gerade liebevoll ausfällt. „Ich geb dir gleich Tarzan. Nur wenn du als so ein Rollschuhheini vom Starlight Express gehst … oder als Miezekatze von Cats, rawr.“ – „Ich würde den Grafen von Krolock vorziehen, der hat wenigstens noch Stil“, widerspreche ich Flo dann schon etwas ernsthafter.  
Er grinst breit und lässt sich neben mich fallen. „Hast ja doch Ahnung. Aber meinst nicht, dass der schwule Herbert besser zu dir passt, wenn wir schon beim Tanz der Vampire sind?“ – „Psst, man, sag’s doch noch lauter“, fahre ich ihn an und ramme ihm meinen Ellbogen in die Seite. Immerhin sind wir gerade in der Kabine und damit beschäftigt, uns für’s Training umzuziehen. Ist jetzt nicht gerade der Traum meiner schlaflosen Nächte, dass der Rest der Mannschaft mitbekommt, dass ich Männerärsche deutlich anziehender finde als die Brüste einer Frau. „Sorry“, entschuldigt sich Flo sofort und schaut sich um, aber offenbar hat keiner etwas mitbekommen. „Aber zurück zum Thema. Der Tod aus Elisabeth wäre doch auch nicht schlecht. Oder wir machen irgendwas, das zusammen gehört.“ – „Was denn? Ich Timon und du Pumbaa?“ _  
_Wieder muss ich mich in Sicherheit bringen, weil ich sonst noch einen Schlag von Flo verpasst kriege. „Soll das heißen, ich habe Ähnlichkeit mit einem Warzenschwein?“ – „Beim Essen schon“, stichele ich weiter. „Und du blöder Penner willst mein bester Freund sein. Ich kann auch als Simba da hingehen und du bist meine Nala.“ – „Du weißt schon, dass Nala ein Weibchen ist?“, frage ich, während ich meine Trainingshose überziehe. Flo grinst und zuckt mit den Schultern. „Löwe ist Löwe. Und was ist denn dabei? Du gibst sicher auch ein schönes Mädchen ab. Oder traust du dich nicht?“  
  
Jetzt wird’s kriminell. Er kratzt an meinem Ego. Das kann ich schlecht auf mir sitzen lassen. In aller Seelenruhe binde ich mir meine Schuhe zu und schaue Flo dann entschlossen an. „Als ob ich Schiss davor hätte, als Frau verkleidet zu ner Mottoparty zu gehen. Lass uns wetten. Wenn ich da im Frauenkostüm auflaufe, musst du meine Schuhe putzen. Alle. Was nicht gerade wenig ist, wie du weißt.“ – „Top, die Wette gilt“, erwidert Flo grinsend und schlägt ein. „Wenn ich dich dafür als Frau zu Gesicht bekomme. Und ich hab auch schon die perfekte Rolle für dich vor Augen.“  
Skeptisch hebe ich die Augenbrauen, da fängt Flo, unterstützt durch theatralische Gestik, an zu singen: „Er sang sobald ich schlief und kam mir nah, mir schien, dass er mich rief und mit mir sprach …“ – „Oh Gott, halt bitte die Klappe. Ist schon besser, dass du Fußballer geworden bist und kein Chorknabe. Ist ja ne Zumutung“, versuche ich, ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen._  
 _Aber seine kleine Gesangseinlage hat ihren Zweck erfüllt. Christine aus dem Phantom der Oper … Ist ja wohl machbar._  
  
Eine Schulfreundin hat mir geholfen, an das Kleid und die Perücke zu kommen. Außerdem hat sie mich an dem Abend auch zurechtgemacht. Schließlich habe ich mich – was wohl nachvollziehbar ist – im Leben noch nie geschminkt. Beim Blick in den Spiegel habe ich mich fast selbst nicht wiedererkannt. Aber das war auch ganz gut so, schließlich hatte ich die ganze Zeit Angst, dass irgendwer herausfindet, wer ich bin.  
Und noch während ich damit beschäftigt war, mich herrichten zu lassen, bekam ich eine Nachricht von Flo. Er sei krank und könne deswegen nicht mitkommen. Aber die Wette gelte trotzdem und ich müsse demzufolge definitiv zu dieser Feier gehen. Was ich allein da sollte, wusste ich zwar nicht, aber ich bin trotzdem hingegangen.  
Damit nahm das Desaster dann seinen Lauf. Ich habe versucht, mich so gut wie möglich im Hintergrund zu halten und wollte unauffällig bleiben. Irgendwann habe ich allerdings gemerkt, dass ich beobachtet werde und versucht, herauszufinden, wer da offenbar einen Narren an mir gefressen hatte. Aufgrund der Maske hat es eine Weile gedauert, bis ich Florian erkannt habe. Er hat mich die ganze Zeit nachdenklich beobachtet. Und irgendwann ist er einfach aufgestanden und in meine Richtung gekommen. Mein Herzschlag hat sich etwa verdoppelt und ich war einfach nur furchtbar nervös. Hatte keine Ahnung, was ich tun sollte und riesengroße Angst, erkannt zu werden. Aber Florian schien nicht den leisesten Schimmer zu haben, dass er es mit mir zu tun hat. Er ging wirklich davon aus, eine Frau vor sich zu haben. Um ihm diese Illusion nicht zu nehmen, habe ich den ganzen Abend geschwiegen, auch wenn es mir schwer fiel. Schon mit einem Lachen hätte ich mich verraten können. Trotz meiner Angst, entdeckt zu werden, habe ich nach kurzem Zögern eingewilligt, mit ihm zu tanzen. Ich sah darin eine Chance, ihm einmal richtig nah zu sein. Habe es genossen, von ihm über das Parkett geführt zu werden. Habe seine Nähe, seine Aufmerksamkeit wie ein Schwamm aufgesogen und bin kurzzeitig auf einer Welle der Glückseligkeit geschwommen.  
Als ich dann eine Pause brauchte, habe ich ihm angedeutet, auf den Balkon zu wollen.  
Das Gefühl, als Florian auf dem Balkon hinter mir stand, um mich zu wärmen, war atemberaubend. Es war, als würde ein Traum in Erfüllung gehen. So lange hatte ich mir gewünscht, ihm so nah zu sein. Mein Herz und mein Kopf spielten verrückt. Und als er mich dann auch noch wunderschön nannte – zwar als Frau, aber immerhin – da schaltete mein Gehirn plötzlich auf Standby um und ließ das Herz meine Handlungen lenken. Ich weiß nicht, was ich mir dabei gedacht habe, diesen Kuss zu provozieren, indem ich mich zu ihm umgedreht und ihm in die Augen geschaut habe. Ihm seine Maske abnahm und mich nochmal vergewisserte, wirklich Florian Trinks vor mir zu haben. Ich wollte ihm noch näher sein. Vergessen war die Angst, erkannt zu werden. Hauptsache ein einziges Mal seine Lippen auf meinen spüren, egal, wie weh es im Nachhinein tun würde. Und dieser Kuss war so perfekt … So unbeschreiblich schön …  
  
Seufzend drehe ich mich im Bett herum, verbiete mir, noch länger an diesen Kuss zu denken. Jedenfalls hat sich irgendwann mein Gehirn wieder eingeschaltet und ich habe Florian stehen lassen. Die Rose habe ich auf dem Nachhauseweg weggeworfen, aus Frustration und Verzweiflung, weil ich Florian niemals so haben kann, wie ich es gerne hätte. Die Maske aber habe ich behalten. Hätte ich sie nur auch weggeworfen.  
  
Es dauert noch eine halbe Ewigkeit, bis ich endlich einschlafe. Und selbst im Traum höre ich immer wieder Florians Stimme:  
  
 _„Ich kenn dich gar nicht. Eigentlich hättest DU die Maske tragen müssen.“_  
  
Gewissermaßen hatte er Recht damit. Meine Maske trage ich jeden Tag.  
  
***  
  
Das Training in den folgenden Tagen wird zum Spießrutenlauf. Ich weiß nicht, was ich erwartet habe. Oder mir erhofft habe. Eine zweite Chance bei Florian? Wo er doch so sicher ist, dass Flo und ich ihn absichtlich gelinkt haben? Wäre naiv. Aber wenigstens die Möglichkeit, mich zu erklären, hätte ich doch gern gehabt. Aber was hätte ich ihm denn sagen sollen? Dass ich in ihn verliebt bin, und das nicht erst seit gestern? Das nimmt er doch nicht ernst. Oder noch mehr zum Anlass, um mich zu meiden. Nie wieder ein Wort mit mir zu reden. Was er ja jetzt schon nicht einmal mehr tut.  
Es fühlt sich jedes Mal noch schlimmer an, wenn er mich anschaut, ohne mich richtig anzusehen. Einfach durch mich hindurch sieht. Wenn überhaupt. Er schneidet mich. Versucht, mir aus dem Weg zu gehen, wo es nur möglich ist. Unterhält er sich mit jemandem, so endet die Unterhaltung abrupt, sobald ich nur in die Nähe komme. Nicht selten ergreift er förmlich die Flucht vor mir, als könne er es nicht ertragen, mit mir auch nur in einem Raum zu sein. Er tut so, als sei ich Abschaum. Und das schmerzt jeden Tag noch ein bisschen mehr.  
Irgendwann bekomme ich sogar mit, dass er nicht einmal mehr meinen Vornamen verwendet, wenn er von mir spricht. Meinen Nachnamen spricht er dafür jedes Mal mit so viel Abfälligkeit aus, dass mir fast schon schlecht davon wird. Einzig auf dem Platz reißt er sich ein wenig zusammen. Wenn es denn wirklich sein muss, dass er den Ball mal zu mir spielen muss oder so. Bei der kleinsten Unaufmerksamkeit von meiner Seite werde ich allerdings auch umgehend von ihm angeschnauzt. Nach jedem Training bin ich nervlich am Ende. Zuerst habe ich noch gedacht, dass ich mich daran gewöhnen werde, aber tatsächlich wird es von Tag zu Tag schlimmer.  
  
Schwacher Trost, dass er mit Flo genauso umspringt. Den stört das allerdings bei weitem nicht so sehr wie mich, ist ja auch logisch, der ist ja auch nicht verknallt in Florian. Dafür merke ich jeden Tag, wie leid es ihm tut, mich in diese Situation gebracht zu haben. Und ich spüre, wie seine Wut auf Florian von Tag zu Tag größer wird. „Es kann doch nicht sein, dass er dir nicht einmal die Chance gibt, dich zu erklären“, fängt er irgendwann an, während er wütend seine Sachen in seine Tasche pfeffert. „Du brauchst ja nur den Mund aufmachen und er schaltet auf Durchzug oder verschwindet direkt. Das ist einfach nur unfair von ihm.“  
Ich packe seelenruhig meine Sachen zusammen und versuche mal wieder, das Ganze nicht so sehr an mich heranzulassen. Vergeblich. Wie immer. „Sag doch mal irgendwas dazu“, fährt Flo mich plötzlich an und ich zucke zusammen, blicke zu ihm auf. „Was soll ich denn sagen?“, frage ich dann ziemlich lahm. „Du weißt, dass ich das auch nicht gerade toll finde, aber ich kann ihn ja schlecht irgendwo an einen Stuhl fesseln und ihn erst wieder losmachen, wenn er mir zugehört hat. Er WILL nicht mit mir reden. Und ich kann das an sich auch verstehen, wenn er wirklich denkt, dass wir ihn nur verarschen wollten.“ Kann ich wirklich, rede ich mir zumindest oft genug ein.  
Flo lässt sich seufzend neben mich auf die Bank fallen und fährt sich durch die Haare. „Dann muss ich eben mit ihm reden“, erklärt er dann überzeugt und schaut mich an. „Was erhoffst du dir denn davon? Glaubst du, dir hört er zu? Er denkt, du hängst da genauso mit drinnen.“ – „Ja, aber ich muss ihm doch irgendwie erklären, dass du keine Ahnung von der ganzen Geschichte hattest“, widerspricht mir Flo. Schon steht er wieder auf und schnappt sich seine Tasche. „Ich versuch jetzt, diesen Idioten abzufangen. Der kann sich ja nicht ewig stur stellen, irgendwann merkt doch jemand, dass was im Busch ist.“  
Und schon ist Flo verschwunden. Ich blicke ihm nach, den Kopf schüttelnd. Ich weiß nicht, was das bringen soll …  
  
Auch in den folgenden Tagen ändert sich nichts an der gesamten Situation. Flo verliert kein Wort darüber, ob er mit Florian geredet hat und was er ihm erzählt haben könnte. Stattdessen werde ich immer wieder abgewiesen, wenn ich ihn darauf anspreche. „Lass das Thema doch jetzt ruhen“, meint Flo immer wieder. „Ich will es aber nicht ruhen lassen!“, schnauze ich Flo einfach irgendwann genervt an. „Das Mannschaftsklima leidet darunter, dass Florian nicht mehr mit mir redet, das kann doch nicht mehr lange verborgen bleiben. Mal ganz davon abgesehen jetzt, dass ICH darunter leide. Es tut mir weh, von ihm wie der letzte Dreck behandelt zu werden, man!“ – „Tom, beruhig dich“, kommt es nur leise von Flo und er schaut sich um, ob irgendwer etwas mitbekommen hat. „Gedulde dich noch ein bisschen“, sagt er dann mit sanfter Stimme und zieht mich in eine kurze Umarmung. Vorsichtig streichelt er über meinen Rücken und auch wenn ich keine Ahnung habe, wie er das macht, aber das gibt mir das Gefühl, dass wirklich bald alles wieder in Ordnung kommt. Irgendwie.  
  
Noch am selben Abend will ich es mir gerade mit einer DVD gemütlich machen, als es an der Tür klingelt. Seufzend stehe ich auf und gehe zur Tür. „Wer ist da?“, frage ich in die Gegensprechanlage. Die Antwort lässt mich zusammenzucken. „Florian hier. Kann ich raufkommen?“ Ein paar Tage gedulden, Flo ist gut. Mein Herz rast, als ich den Summer betätige, weil ich nicht im Entferntesten eine Ahnung habe, was Florian von mir will. Und irgendwie ist er viel zu schnell oben angekommen. Mir stockt fast der Atem, als er vor mir steht. Einfach, weil er so gut aussieht. Dieser Kerl ist ein Fluch.  
„Lässt du mich rein?“, fragt er. Es ist nahezu unmöglich, aus seiner Stimme zu erahnen, in welche Richtung dieses Gespräch gehen wird. Ohne zu antworten, trete ich einfach beiseite und halte die Tür auf. Florian zieht sich Schuhe und Jacke aus. Deute ich einfach mal als gutes Zeichen, dass er nicht direkt wieder verschwinden will. Gemeinsam begeben wir uns ins Wohnzimmer. Ich fühle mich zugegeben ziemlich unbeholfen, da ich keine Ahnung habe, wie ich mit Florian jetzt umgehen soll. Ich wüsste einfach gern, was mich erwartet.  
Er setzt sich auf die Couch und deutet mir an, mich ebenfalls zu setzen. „Entschuldige, dass ich dich so überfalle“, meint er dann und wirft einen Blick auf den Fernseher, auf welchem das Menü meiner DVD zu sehen ist. Ich zucke mit den Schultern und schenke ihm ein vorsichtiges Lächeln. „Ist nicht schlimm, ich hatte ja jetzt nicht wirklich was Wichtiges vor“, antworte ich dann, „was gibt’s denn?“ – „Ich … Flori hat mit mir geredet“, setzt er an. Ist das jetzt positiv, dass er ihn ‚Flori’ nennt und nicht ‚der Hartherz’? „Auch wenn’s ne schwere Geburt war, weil ich, wenn ich ehrlich bin, keinerlei Interesse hatte, ihm zuzuhören. Aber der Kerl kann so extrem nervig werden … Wie hältst du das mit dem aus?“ Zum ersten Mal erscheint ein leichtes Lächeln auf Florians Gesicht und mir fällt ein Stein vom Herzen. Fast schon ein wenig nervös zucke ich mit den Schultern, weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll. Ich warte einfach ab, was Florian zu sagen hat.  
„Tom, ich … Bist du wirklich in mich verliebt?“, fällt er plötzlich mit der Tür ins Haus. Im ersten Moment kann ich gar nicht anders, als ihn erschrocken bis irritiert anzuschauen. „Tut mir leid“, entschuldigt Florian sich direkt und holt tief Luft. „Flori hat erzählt, dass du von der ganzen Geschichte gar nichts gewusst hast. Also dass ich auf dieser Feier sein werde. Ich hatte wirklich gedacht, dass ihr beide das zusammen eingefädelt habt. Aber Flori meinte, dass es wirklich ganz allein auf seinem Mist gewachsen ist. Weil du schon so unglaublich lang in mich verliebt bist und er dir damit einen Gefallen tun wollte.“  
  
Ich zucke leicht mit den Schultern und lächle schief. „Da hat er dir wohl die Wahrheit erzählt … Er wusste von Anfang an, dass ich schwul bin. Und ich hab ihm damals auch erzählt, dass ich mich in dich verliebt habe. Diese Idee mit der Karnevalsfeier kam von ihm und es war eigentlich nur eine blöde Wette, dass ich da als Christine hingehe. An dem Abend, als diese Feier war, bekam ich plötzlich eine Nachricht von ihm, dass er doch nicht mit kann. Aber der Wette wegen … Ich wusste nicht, dass du da sein wirst. Ich war total überrascht. Und ich hatte eine Scheißangst, dass du mich erkennst … Es tut mir alles so leid. Und wenn du jetzt, wo du weißt, dass ich schwul bin, erst recht nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben willst, dann kann ich das auch verstehen“, bricht es einfach aus mir heraus und ich frage mich sogar für einen Augenblick, ob Florian bei meinem enormen Sprechtempo eigentlich irgendeine Information aus meinem Redeschwall entnehmen konnte.  
Florian allerdings lächelt nur. Rückt ein Stück näher an mich heran und tut dann das, was ich in diesem Moment am allerwenigsten erwartet habe (viel mehr hätte ich mit einem Schlag ins Gesicht oder einer abrupten Flucht gerechnet): Er zieht mich in seine Arme.  
  
„In einem Punkt hatte ich Recht“, murmelt er dann, während er mir sanft über den Rücken streichelt, „ich kenne dich nicht richtig. Aber ich will dich gerne besser kennenlernen. Im Moment bist du als Tom nicht weniger geheimnisvoll für mich, als du als Christine warst. Tut mir leid, dass ich dir nicht viel eher zugehört habe. Gibst du mir noch eine Chance?“ Das, was Florian mir da gerade präsentiert, fällt wohl unter Dackelblick. Es lockert irgendwie die Stimmung noch zusätzlich auf. Lächelnd zucke ich mit den Schultern. „Eigentlich bist du derjenige, der die zweite Chance vergeben muss …“  
Florian grinst und bringt mich schlussendlich vollends aus dem Konzept, indem er mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn haucht. „Dann geben wir uns eben einfach beide eine zweite Chance. Lass mich hinter deine Maske blicken.“


End file.
